


Brief Villian Drabbles

by TheSecondSpiral



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondSpiral/pseuds/TheSecondSpiral
Summary: A brief series of drabbles involving the antagonists of Persona 2 on time of you fighting them.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter: Sin

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Hannya**

Sin

What can it truly be?

I-I just wanted to do my best.

It's not my fault. I didn't want this.

I'd never intend this. I just want to live my life.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Hiroki**

Weak. 

Strong.

What worthless concepts.

What's the difference between me and you.

Why do they love you and hate me?

What makes you better than me?

What makes you more deserving of love?  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Yasuo**

This place used to be in top shape.

It's hard to imagine now.

Broken window, shattered glass on the floors.

A principal too cowardly to stand up to people who clearly need to be dealt with.

This place is a gift to you, you should be grateful you're even allowed to go to school at all.

You shouldn't not pay kindness with cruelty.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Ginji**

They say rumors come true.

That explains it.

This curse. 

The urge.

It's unbearable.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Soudo**

Justice, Injustice.

Burnt for trying to help, sent to hell for telling the truth.

This injustice.

This world of deception.

It deserves to burn.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Anna**

Meaning, meaninglessness

What worth is a broken machine?

What worth is a star who cannot act?

Existing for the sake of existing, incapable to movement.

Should I still exist in this state.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Jun**

Meaning. Justice. Rumor. Kindness. Love. Sin

These ideas swirl around in my head until the truth is blurred out.

Their wishes judge me and drag me to hell as stacio flowers turn love to hate.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Nyarlathotep**

Philemon. 

The Sebec machine.

Chicken and egg.

Rumor.

Which came first?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter:Punishment

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Soudo 

Illusions.

That's all this world is.

Dead women coming back to life.

Scorched corpses pretending to live.

Even in a world so fake...

Why am I still caged?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ulala 

It was always me behind you.

Dragging your coattails. 

Trapped by your shadow.

Now, now I realize you were the problem all along.

Now I am free.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Noriko 

My purpose. It's to protect.

I am the guardian of someone truly great.

That is my purpose nothing more, nothing less.

That why I will live on  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hiroki 

Why?

Why do I hate you?

This uncontrollable urge for revenge against an unknown sin.

It's driving me insane.

I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Illusionary Makoto 

Me and you. You and me.

We are not so different.

Chasing eternally, never to see the light.

Your delusional, so am I.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chizuru 

This world is but a facsimile.

I can see through it's tricks, see the corpses pretending to be alive.

See those forced to act, bound by fate to sin even if innocent.

Sins pile up, I clear them.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ginji 

Why must I repeat my mistakes?

Bound by my sins, shackled into hell.

Why must you be cleared of your sins while I remain here?

What makes you more deserving of happiness than me?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Captian Shizamura 

Guilty and Innocent

What pathetic ideals.

Those who souls are impure are punished by this world for sins they haven't committed.

A world of guilt is then created.

Justice is meaningless without choice.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Guido 

Puppet.

Thats all I am, a weapon made of rumors.

Deluded men try to exact their world.

Once I was a man, now I'm nothing.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sugiwara 

Fated to die...

Humans are bound to the grave 

I never felt that was fair.

I...I just wish..it wasn't like this.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tatsuzou 

Sinners. 

Impurities.

This world has too many damaged souls, fated to be punished.

Wrath. Envy. Pride. Greed. Gluttony. Lust. Pride.

These sins swirl around until all the guilty fade.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nyarlathotep 

Evil.

Pure simple evil.

Seven Sins. Three Poisons.

Fated to lose.

Why must I play this game, where no answers end in victory?

Why must you play with them?

Philemon!

Why did you create me?


End file.
